Sunrise
by Soundtrack of my Summer
Summary: It all started as just a revenge plan, but it turned into something way bigger than that. Can love lost turn into love found? MassiexHarris "I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset"
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Um, there's this moth on my ceiling and it looks like it's about to give birth. Or it just died there, right above my head. Anyway, I needed to write this story, use I had this idea while I was going potty. My mom always did say that was my thinking place...haha.

**DISCLAIMER: **_NOT MINE._

**It all start out as a revenge plan. **That's it, I swear. But it turned out to be way, way more than that. But, I'll just start from the beginning, and tell you WHY I found it necessary to get a little revenge against a boy named Cam Fisher.

Everyone knows him. The boy with one blue eye, one green. Trust when I say that's the only good thing about him. While most people think he's the sweetest, most lovable boy on this planet - think again. I can tell you straight out you're thinking wrong.

And why do I say this? Because Cam Fisher doesn't even have the decency to break up with me before he decides to go out with another girl. He told me he was "going to tell me later" then changed his story to him "forgetting he didn't tell me" and then to yet another story saying "he thought we were already broken up.

Well, obviously someone isn't taking their pills, Cammy boy. Anyway, after he so rudely told me this in the middle of a restaurant, where he was on a very romantic date with a certain Claire Lyons. But I can't blame Claire, she honestly had no idea what was going on.

Claire and I weren't even friends then. We are now, but then, no.

But that wasn't even the end of it. It's the fact that he took the Rolex watch that belonged to my grandfather, and then gave it to her. I gave it to him because I trusted him, and I _thought_ I loved him. Guess I'm not always right, now am I?

Claire was nice enough to give it back.

I didn't want it.

I still took it.

Anyway, now that I had that watch back, what did I do with the 7,000 dollar watch? I flushed it down the toilet. Then I cried for a solid hour or two.

Then he came over. With all my stuff from Cam. He told me Cam wasn't very torn up, and he wanted everything of his that I had, back. I told him to come up to my room with me and help me pack everything back up. And to throw all the stuff I gave him away. He looked at me strangely. I didn't care.

We both went up to my room, and he started looking around, noticing that a lot of his stuff was already in a pile on my bedroom floor.

"What's this?" he asked, fingering a necklace with a huge, gold C in the middle. It dangled in the air, and he swung it back and forth. I told him Claire didn't want it.

"Claire?" He looked at me like I was insane.

"Cam gave it to her." I squeaked. He shook his head, and flipped his black hair.

"Why did he give it to her..." A tear escaped, and rolled down my cheek. He walked over to me and wiped it away gently with his thumb, and then he hugged me. I just stood there like an idiot, his arms around me, stroking my hair.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered in my ear, gently pushing me back, so I was sitting on my bed.

"A lot more than you could ever fix." I sniffed.

"Well, we could try."

**And that was when it officially all began.**

Author's Second Note: The moth flew away. I got my mom to come kill it. I'm happy. Okay, so it's 5 am and I'm writing this. I know this is a little short, but if I write long chapters everything gets all forced and icky. And btw - guess the pairing and win a prize!

A virtual one, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I'm actually kinda surprised that two people got it, but hey, I'm happy. So, emeraldeyes101 and luvrofthingsedwardcullen both get virtual beach balls. Pink and green ones. And my friend Kelly, also got it, but she gets more than a beach ball. She gets an enV.

So, just fyi, the Fishers were family friends, since Massie and Cam were two. Harris is now 17, Massie and Cam 15 (I know Harris is older but I need to change it for my sake.)

Massie's POV

"What do you mean we?" I wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

"I'll help you get back at him. Well, I wanna hear what he did, first of all, and if I deem it worthy of a little revenge plan, then I'll help you out."

"Are you serious? You aren't gonna just back out on me, like he did?"

"Nope. So, tell me what my little brother did."

"Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning, please. So, which dinner party did you and Cam realize your 'undying' love for each other." I giggled.

"The one when we were two, and you spilled spaghetti on my head."

xxx

"Ouch. My brother is harsh. I've decided I am going to help you."

"I still didn't say I wanted your help." I looked down at my nails, and I noticed the purple nail polish was starting to chip at the corners of my nails.

"You seemed to want it before." I chewed on my bottom lip, I didn't know if I wanted his help.

"Okay, Harris but if this hurts me or anyone I know in any way, shape or form..."

"What about Cam?"

"He doesn't count right now."

"There's the Massie I know!" Harris grabbed me by the neck, pulling me into some kind of strange hug. "Come on, remember when you punched me after I poured the spaghetti on your head? We need that Block, now." I smiled, slightly.

"You said you were coming up with the plan, Harris."

"I will. But your plans can get my brillant mind thinking about things that could possible ruin Cam's life for a good day or two."

"Could it please be longer than that?"

"Yeah, sure, sure. Listen, I'll call you later. I'll go study Cam tonight. No worries, I'll come up with something."

"I'm counting on you, Harris."

"I'm not gonna let him ruin your life, babe, trust me I'll do it."

xxx

Harris's Point of View

Sitting at the dinner table across from the brother your plotting against is not easy. First of all, I have to act like everything is completely normal. Which it isn't. Thank god mom thought I was destined to be a young actor.

I wasn't.

Anyway, I also can't stab my steak and pretend it's Cam. Although, I would have loved too, then I would probably have to explain as to why I was stabbing it, which would probably launch me into some story about how I was mad at the cow.

Instead, I turned the mashed potatoes into a little mountain, and then poured gray all over it, pretending I was drowning him.

I don't even know why I'm this mad.

xxx

Cam walked into my room later that night, complaining about Massie and how Claire wouldn't go out with him now.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, it does, Massie's spreading some fake story about how I was cheating on her, and now Claire won't even look at me. I saw Claire today at the mall when I went to go get my new cleats, I practically had to chase her to get her to say hi."

"Girls, little bro. You'll get used to them." I rolled my eyes at my computer, and turned around in the chair. "What'd you even do to Massie?"

"Broke up with her..."

"Nothing more?"

"Nah, bro, all I did was break up with her, and then I went out with Claire." I snorted. "What?"

"Oh, that's just so likely that a girl what be like that."

"Yeah, well, Massie was probably jealous that she couldn't rebound as fast as I did." Cam smirked to himself. "Like she could get a rebound. I'm the only guy that would even date her." I laughed, and smiled to myself, but for a totally different reason.

I had just come up with the plan.

Author's Note: So, I wrote most of this really late at night, and some of it later. Reviews are nice (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I wish D8

BTW - the bolding in the last chapter got a little messed up. Probably cause I'm using pages and exporting them as Word documents.. -.-

_Harris's POV_

**Another problem I had found, was that I didn't know Massie's number.** I said I would call her, but did it occur to either of us, that we had never really talked on the phone.

I had her home phone number for 'emergencies', which my mom kept on the fridge. But not her cell. I sat at my desk holding my cell in my hand, debating if I should call her house, or just wait and go over there in the morning.

I dialed her house number, hoping someone would pick up, even though it was 11:15. P.M., of course.

"Hello?" a nasally, prim, voice said over the phone.

"Hi, this is Harris Fisher, uh, is Massie there?"

"Harris Fisher! Why, dear, how are you? It's Kendra."

"Oh, um, I'm fine."

"So you and Massie are friends now?"

"Sort of. Uh, Kendra, I'm really sorry but could I talk to her, now?"

"Oh, yes, of course dear. You must come over and visit me one day. I haven't seen you in forever. Tell your mother that I'm excited for tomorrow, too, please."

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay, hold on, I'll buzz Massie in."

"Bye." I waited as I heard a silence, then I heard someone pick up the phone, again. "I'm sorry, Cam, dear. Massie's sleeping, I assume. I suggest you call tomorrow."

"It's Harris, Kendra, not Cam. Listen, could I come over now? I know it's late, but it's important."

"Well, I suppose, but..."

"Thanks! See you." I hit end on my phone, and then grabbed my car keys off my desk. I crept out of my house, not wanting Cam to ask where I was going, which of course I would lie and say a party, which then Cam would want to come.

That would be a problem.

I raced down the stairs, the car keys jingling in my hand, shoving on my sneakers, and ran out of the house, before anyone could talk to me.

So far, so good.

_Massie's POV_

**As soon as Harris left, I fell asleep. **What else could I do when I looked like crap? And I sure as hell didn't feel like going out. When I woke up, it was dark out, and I saw a tall, muscular figure sitting on my bed. I started screaming, until I realize that it was Harris's green eyes focused on me.

Oh.

"Uh, hey. Sorry. I don't know you cell number, Massie, and I couldn't call you, so I came over... and your mom let me in... so... here I am."

"Hey..." my voice was raspy, and it sounded like I hadn't talked in weeks.

"I'll go get you a glass of water, it sounds like you need it." I nodded my head, and sat up as Harris walked to my bathroom. I rubbed my eyes, knowing I probably looked like shit, even more so now, I didn't care. I was about to put up my hair, when Harris walked back into the room and grabbed my wrist.

"Don't. It looks better down. Even now." Harris flashed me a crooked grin, handing me the water. I took the glass, and sipped on the water.

"So, uh, why did you come by?" I asked. I sipped on the water again, the cool liquid running down my throat.

"I figured out a plan."

"Really, that quick?"

"Yeah. Well, I talked to Cam and he told me a totally different story from yours. Don't worry about that though, I believe you. Anyway, he said that you were probably mad that he had already rebounded, and that you couldn't get anyone besides him, anyway."

"Okay..."

"My plan has something to do with that. Cam has the biggest ego I've ever seen, and it would probably kill him if you really rebounded faster than he did, with someone better than him."

I snorted, "Yeah? And who would that be?"

"Well, I'm not saying I'm better than him, but me."

Promptly, I spit out that water I had in my mouth. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, it's just..."

"What?"

"First of all, I'm not sure I'm ready to go out with anyone, yet."

"It's all fake, Mass."

"Yeah, I know, but wouldn't Cam be able to tell it was fake?"

"How?"

"If we didn't really act like a couple, he might put two and two together. He's not that stupid."

"Who told you that?" I laughed, and hit his arm. "I'm just kidding. We can, I dunno, practice I guess."

"Practice what?"

"Looking like a normal couple."

"How do you do that?"

"Well, you know how it's awkward kissing someone for the first time? Imagine how awkward it's gonna be with us. We gotta practice that, and do stuff like other couples. I dunno. Plus, we're gonna have to hang out a lot. We can start at your house, and then when it actually looks natural, we can go to my house, and have Cam walk in on us by 'accident."

"You really though this out, didn't ya?"

"Yeah. You owe me after this though, Block. You owe me big time."

"I know, Harris." I sighed and looked down. "Okay, so when are we gonna start."

"What?"

"The whole plan." I waved my hand around. "Practicing, and whatever you said."

"Right now," Harris said, leaning forward.

**Author's Note:** They aren't gonna develop actually feelings for each other right now. So it's not like I'm gonna be ending this in a few chapters. Any who, I think the alert emails and everything going through is backed up, cause I got an email sent today for a review sent 3 days ago. So, I'm posting this, hopefully you guys will see it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been so long! I've been busy, and stuff. I promise I will get better!

**Disclaimer **ishhh not mine!

_Massie's POV_

**Instead of actually doing anything, I stared at Harris's forehead. **This whole situation was way too awkward for me.

"Massie," Harris said, making me jump. I could feel his breath on my face when he spoke, but he had stopped moving closer to me. "How is this ever going to work in front of Cam if you can't do it when he has no chance of showing up?"

"Um, it won't?"

"So are we gonna do this or not?"

"It feels weird, though!"

"And it feels totally normal for me. That's why we're working on this, Mass. So, you in or out?"

"I'm in, I'm in." I sighed. "Listen, can we work on this another day? I really need to just, like, digest this or something."

"Yeah, sure. Call me when you wanna, uh," Harris started to fiddle with his hands. "Get started?"

"Okay. Could you leave your number?"

"Yup. I'll find paper, you can go back to sleep, or whatever."

I snuggled under my goose-down comforter, "Thanks, Harris. For everything." I closed my eyes, but not I heard Harris's "Your welcome, babe."

_Harris's POV_

**When in a girl's room, the first thing you would mostly likely do, would have to do with something personal.** For example, finding her diary or if your a pervert, go through her underwear drawer. When left in a girl's room, with the girl asleep, and letting you do whatever you want, those might be your top priorities. Me? I was sitting at her desk, looking for a piece of paper.

For one thing, I would love to read her diary. But, I knew I would never get the guts too. My need to read it was more like if she plopped it down in front of me, then I would read it. With her consent.

It's not even that we're that good friends.

Maybe it was because she was going out with Cam so long, that she seemed like my little sister, so I'm protective of her.

That must be it.

Right?

_Massie's POV_

More than one thing could be said when you wake up the day after a guy was cheating on you. My choice of words? "Did I actually let Harris see me like this?"

I couldn't believe I had let anyone see me like this. My hair was tangled, my mascara made me look like a raccoon, and my eyes were still puffy from last night. Unfortunately, I can only wonder what I actually looked like the previous night.

But whatever.

The first thing on my priority list is to get normal around Harris. I act completely normal around Derrick, Kemp, Plovert, and just to top it off, Josh. All four of Cam's best friends. Maybe I could get one of them to help me, instead...

_Harris's POV_

I can't say I didn't expect a call from Massie. What I didn't expect was what she wanted.

"Harris, you know I don't really know you **that** well -"

"We've known each other since I was four and you were two."

"Yeah, but I mostly hung out with Cam -"

"And me."

"Harris! Would you just shut up and listen to me!"

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, it might be a little, well, easier to fake going out with Derrick or something."

"Are you serious?"

"Well, kind of. Wouldn't it work out just the same? He's Cam's best friend, and -"

"He might totally support you and Cam breaking up!"

"No, me and him are really good friends!"

"Massie, shit, hold on." I put my cell down on my desk, rummaging through stuff, just to try and find out a way to get her cooperate. Having her going out with Derrick or Plopkurt, or whatever Cam's little friends name was, wouldn't hit him as hard as it would with me. I picked my cell back up, "Massie? Okay, I will explain to you, why it'll work better if you and I fake it, rather than you and Derrick. Or Plopkurt,"

"Plovert."

"Yeah, sure, Plovert, or Josh, or whoever. It's seven o'clock in the morning, and I can bet you that Cam isn't up, but if he is I'm screwed. Just think about it - I'm his brother. I'm the one he's 'looked up' too. I'm the one who always been better than him. I'm the first at everything. You're were the one thing my parents liked that Cam had. He had you, their best friend's daughter, while I had a different girl weekly. Think about it, Mass, okay? It'll kill him if I just have one more thing better than him."

"Okay, Harris." I heard Massie mumble quietly, and then heard a soft click on the other end.

I hope she understands.

**Reviews be nice (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothiiiing.

**A/N:** Haha. I lied. I didn't get better. I had camp all week though, which kept me pretty busy. I have camp next week too, and then I'm going to the Cape for two weeks so I'll try to get more than one chapter out this weekend...

Also, this scene is going to be the next day, and Massie told Harris to come over. Okay?

_Harris's POV_

"Ha! Yeah, I know right? No, Chris... no, you're joking. You must be." Massie paused and waved at me from her bed pointing next to her. I motioned for her to hang up the phone frantically. There was no way she had asked Chris or Plovert or whatever they call him now-a-days to fill in for me. Massie held up one finger before returning to her conversation.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. So, I'll see you tomorrow? Defiantly. Okay, bye!" Massie hit the 'end call' button on her iPhone, before putting it on her white end table.

"What was that about, Massie?"

"That phone call?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, we're hanging out tomorrow. That isn't going to interfere with your plan is it?"

"Well, is he gonna be your main man?"

"Uh, no, you are. Remember?"

Remind me to thank God when I get back home. "It shouldn't, unless you plan on going out with him for real..."

"Harris, I'm not retarded. I know that would 'ruin' the whole plan. Number one, it would be all over the school, two, Chris would tell Cam, anyway. They're, like, best friends. Number three, if you don't remember your little speech from the other night, it'll work much better with you."

"Yeah. When are we gonna start going to my house?"

"Wouldn't Cam notice if we were being really awkward around each other?"

"Was any of this awkward?"

"No..."

"Okay then. So, answer please?"

"Why don't we go right now?"

_Cam's POV_

I heard my mom squeal Massie from my kitchen, and I was in my room, with the door closed. Not that I'm not happy that Massie is already ready to beg for my forgiveness, but my mom could be a little quieter.

Before leaving my room, I exited out of iChat where I had been talking to Claire, Lauren, and Megan. Quite an accomplishment, huh? I sprayed Axe all over me as I was walking out the door, 'cause if I'm gonna let Massie down after I cheated on her, might as well smell good, right?

I walked down the stairs slowly, I wasn't in any rush to do this. As I walked into the kitchen one thing I didn't expect to see was Harris standing in the kitchen with Massie. My mom was hugging Massie, and Harris was standing there awkwardly.

I stood still in the doorframe, watching. What the **hell** was going on?

As soon as my mom stopped hugging and squealing over Massie actually coming back into our house on her own free will, Harris grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs.

Downstairs.

Alone.

Harris.

Massie.

MY ex-girlfriend?

Seriously?

_Massie's POV_

I giggled as Harris pulled me down the stairs, even though Cam probably didn't think we saw him - I defenitly did. One word. Hilarious.

I sat down on their white couch, starting to laugh even harder. Cam's face was priceless!

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Nope!" I laughed again. This plan was defiantly turning out to be worth it. Especially since Harris is basically the older, hotter version of Cam.

Did I seriously just think that?

"So are you gonna tell me... or am I gonna have to get it out of you some other way?"

"I'm not just gonna tell you, Harris, you have to pay for me to tell you." I grinned, as Harris sat down next to me.

"Hey, Massie, remember who is helping you get revenge against Cam?"

"So? I could just as easily get Chris to do it."

"Fine, I'll think of another way to do it..." Harris started to smirk, and I knew he was thinking of something that wasn't going to be good for me. "How about I ... tickle it out of you!"

"What are we Harris, five?"

"Your point being?" Before I could even respond, Harris was leaning over me tickling my stomach. I hated being tickled - I was probably the most ticklish person in the world. I started laughing even harder than before, and I was pretty sure I was going to cry, soon. Before the tears starting coming, Harris stopped tickling me, and both his arms were on the armrest of the couch, lifting himself over me.

I stared into his eyes - they were a lot prettier than Cam's dull green eye, and watery blue one. Both his eyes were the same emerald green. This situation was really familiar, I dully noted.

The only question being, would either of us back out this time?

**Notes:**

- It's almost 6 a.m, and I didn't sleep.

- This chapter was awkward.

- Should they kiss, or not?

P.S. - A certain someone came downstairs right now. But who? Mrs. Fisher...Cam...Mr. Fisher...one of Harris's friends...Kemp...? You tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nooot mine!

Author's Note: I so lied when I said I would update before I left. Haha, I've been in the cape for two weeks, and I'm leaving later now, but a lot of people I know left for the summer now, so it's just like, why not update? Haha, so yeah.

By the way, I'm not going to be like "Oh Yeah! I'm Massie and I secretly loved Harris forever and ever! But I just realized it!" Or vice versa. Maybe when they were younger - but not their whole life. Because that would be totally lame and cliché ... right?

Also, I'm gonna say that Harris looks like Joe Jonas with green eyes, or Teddy Geiger with green eyes - whatever you prefer. Massie looks like Savannah Outen or Miley Cyrus with amber eyes (who I hate but I have to say she's kinda Massie-looking)

P.S. Kissing scences are awkward to write! (:

Massie's POV

Have you ever experienced philematophobia? I can officially say I have experienced an acute case of it. Philematophobia is the fear of kissing. Or at least that is what Phobialist said when I got home, to see if there actually was a fear of kissing.

The only reason I say I had an acute case of it was because of the fact that while I was under Harris Nathaniel Fisher, for once in my life I was actually scared to do anything.

It wasn't the fact that I had known him for my whole life, that he was two years older than me, or because me and his younger brother had recently broke up.

It was because I had known him all my life, yet I had never felt any kind of feeling other than neighborly quote-on-quote love, and now it had been a week and I was this close to kissing him.

As soon as I actually decided in my head that yes, I could kiss him and feel like a decent person, someone crashed open the wooden door from the stairs to the basement.

"Whoa! Sorry, whoa, sorry bro," Derrick Harrington stood at the door looking shocked, his face turning totally red. "Didn't mean to intrude on such a, um, moment, Harris. I'll just get out of your way now..." Derrick turned around to go back upstairs, then just as quickly turned around again. "Massie?"

"Yeah, Derrick?"

"Oh, hey, how's is goin'? Haven't talked to you in awhile."

"Um, fine."

"Okay, well I'll see you later. Sorry again, bro. Hey, is Cam around?"

"It's fine, Derrick. I don't know, he might be upstairs..." Harris sighed, sounding annoyed as hell. Derrick immediately turned around, actually deciding to run up the stairs this time.

"So, hey Massie," Harris said quietly looking down at me once again.

Cam's POV

"Cam, Massie and Harris are downstairs!"

"What's your point?"

"Downstairs, and Harris is laying on top of her!"

"Yeah, again what's your ... HOLY SHIT! What did you just say?"

"Harris was on top of Massie, and they looked like they were going to like make-out or something!"

"You're joking, right?"

"Not at all! Go downstairs and look!"

"Go look at my brother making out with my ex? I don't think so. All I know is that we are going to start it before it even happens... even if it is right now."

"I'm just saying, Fisher, but didn't you break up with her?"

"Yeah, of course I did..."

"So, why do you want to get revenge on her?" Debating on whether or not I tell Derrick I cheated on her, and she actually broke up with me, I stood there. "I'm assuming you have no actual reason to do this?"

"Derrick, Massie cheated on me with him before. I'm not going to let her be happy with him, after I broke up with her, especially since she'll probably just try to cheat on Harris with me."

"Oh, I get it. Man, that's harsh. I'll totally help you."

"Great. Now all I need is Plovert, Kemp, and Josh. I'll text them right now."

"Good, and now we can get revenge on Massie Block. No one cheats on my brotha from anotha motha, Cam." Derrick said, flinging his arm around me.

"Yeah, yeah." I started to text the guys, pushing Derrick's arm off me.

Harris's POV

If I could just not have one person come through the door, maybe I would have already kissed Massie. What was this, the third time I almost did, but didn't?

This is getting lame.

First of all, this was supposed to be a fake relationship, but who cares if it involves some kissing that is voluntary and not planned?

Second of all, I'm hardly the type of guy to get into a relationship without a lot of action.

Lastly, the fact that Derrick Harrington just came through the door, and I wasn't already making out with her, has an upside and a downside.

The plus being he'll probably go run and tell Cam that we were basically lying on each other.

The minus being he can't actually say that we were doing anything, and I can think of a lot of reasons we were on each other. Trust me on that one.

And I realized that while I had been thinking, while Derrick came downstairs, and beforehand, I had been on top of Massie for ten minutes or something.

If I hadn't been keeping myself up, trust me, Massie probably would have already pushed me off, Actually, if she didn't like me in anyway, she probably already would have.

"So, hey, Massie..." I whispered, finally leaning in to kiss her. And after three times, or whatever it was, it finally happened.

Massie's POV

This may sound awkward to you, but you can completely tell that Harris has had some experience. And while I can't say I've been waiting for this moment for any longer than maybe two or three days, it still felt amazing. And for your first kiss. make-out with some guy your having a fake relationship with, it's good to learn that said guy definitly knows how to exercise his tounge.

After Harris finally pulled away, he started talking straight away. "If we did this in front of Cam, imagine how funny that would be." Harris started laughing, but picked himself up as if the previous ten minutes had meant nothing to him. I frowned, but then quickly faked a smile, "Yeah, that would be so funny..."

"Okay, well, come on, let's go test it!" Harris grabbed my hand, and dragged me upstairs. We both knew really well that Cam really liked to hang out in their living room when Derrick was over, for reasons I had no clue of.

This should be interesting.

Harris's POV

I knew Cam should be in the living room within the next fifteen minutes. That gives me at least five minutes to make-out with Massie again (yes, I completely enjoyed it, and even after this was all after, I would love to have a whole 'friends-with-benefits relationship, which I guess we kind of have right now. Kind of.) before Cam came downstairs, and then I would totally piss him off, at the same time.

Win-win for me.

I stood in the door frame to the living room with Massie, and looked down at her, pulling her closer to me, and she looked at me before mouthing 'here?'

I just smiled, and put my arms around her waist, before leaning down to kiss her again. Massie tensed up for about five seconds, and she started to kiss me back.

Continue this until Cam comes downstairs.

I imagine this looked something like it does in those chick flicks where the main guy and girl hook up.

Which could be considered the real deal, and it would have looked like the real deal anyway, because me and Massie basically had no space between us right now, and she was up against my body.

And even though we had our first kiss or whatever about five minutes ago, it didn't seem to fast, or unessacery.

It seemed right.

I heard footsteps pounding on the stairs, and Massie latched her arms my neck tighter than they already were, and pushed herself up against my body even more.

"Hey, Harris, what the fuck?" Cam said as he walked over to the doorframe, spying us from the end of the staircase.

I stopped, putting my forehead against Massie's mouthing 'perfect' before turned my head just to speak to Cam. Our bodies were still closer than close, and if I turned my head back I would probably be back to what we were doing about twenty seconds ago.

"What, Cam?"

"Why are you making out with her in the middle of the hall, where anyone could see you, even Mom?"

"You know Mom likes Massie?"

"Yeah, and you think she wants to see you making out with someone in her house?"

"Cam, it's not like we were having sex or anything, Mom wouldn't care!"

"Yeah, Harris, but Mom knows what all your relationships lead to! You can't keep it in your pants!"

"Cam, shut the fuck up! Just go back upstairs, and Massie will leave, okay? But she's going to be around a lot more, so get used to it."

Cam turned around and went back upstairs, but I swear I heard him say 'not if i can help it.'

I looked at Massie, and she unhooked her arms, and then moved about two feet away from me. "So, I guess I'll see you later?"

"You don't have to leave, I just told Cam that..."

"No, it's fine. I'll talk to you later, okay?

"Okay, Mass..."

"By the way, you might want to take care of the, um, problem you devolped in your pants. Don't think I didn't notice." Massie winked at me, before turning around and leaving through the front door.

Fuck. That's embarassing.

A/N: Aha. I crack myself up. Um, yes this chapter was a bit heavy on like them making out, but it was kind of nessacery 'cause Cam is starting to devolp this little plan. Also this story will NOT include any graphic sex, I might end up saying like that they were doing it, and then discuss it after, but I won't get into it, and I won't be like "Massie and I did it. Go us." It'll just be like Cam walking into a room or something.. and yeah. Ahaha it'll make more sense if it comes around.

ALSO - Since this story is set in summer, the Blocks and Fishers will be going on their yearly trip to Maine. They stay in houses next to each other, and spend a lot of the summer up there, since they bought houses there, next to each other because their families were friends. THIs is why Massie said neighborly love. Hahaa, okay now. Ooh, and expect some more drama between Massie and Harris - they won't have to stop faking the relationship, trust me ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Not**e: Oops, it's been an entire year. Well, I've been busy nursing track injuries (both of my hips are messed up now) and homework and finals and vacation and friends and boys ... it's a lot.

ANYWAY, HERE WE GO.

Almost.

**DISCLAIMER: **As much as I wish, I don't own the Clique, So Low, Muscle Milk, Twizzler's, or any other brands. I also don't own Maine. But hey, I do own this story! Which I'm sure will one day let me take over the world.

_Cam's POV_

"So, men, we have to create a plan. A plan so amazing, so unbeatable, so... AWESOME that Massie and Harris will break up. They will not last, we will destroy them!"

"Uh, Cam, are you sure about this?" Kemp said and then threw a Twizzler down his throat, promptly gagging. Derrick started hitting him on the back before Cam returned Kemp's comment.

"Well, Kemp, I could be not sure about this plan and sit around my house playing video games all summer planning my movements so I don't have to see Harris and Massie doing it on the kitchen table!"

"Wait, when did they do it on the table?"

"They haven't, Derrick-YET! It's all a matter of time before the wedding bells start ringing and I have to live with horrible Massie in my house and her attempting to cheat on Harris with me! I can't do that to my brother. She told me the same thing, uh, that, uh, she loved me and uh, she was gonna just, um, ignore Harris!"

"Cam, I don't know if we should be doing this..." Chris started to say.

"Yes, we should, Chris! Yes we should!"

_Massie's POV_

"Hey, Massie? It's Chris." There was a nervous shuffle on the other end of the line, and Chris cleared his throat. "I have to tell you something, could we meet up or something? Call me back."

I tapped the end button on my iPhone, confused by the phone call. Sure, Chris and I are good friends, and we talk all the time, but there was never anything that couldn't wait until we hung out, or until we could both talk on the phone. I placed my phone on my desk, staring at it for a few moments.

She then grabbed her iPhone and dialed Chris' number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chris, what's up? It's Massie. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, it's about you... and Cam. We should really meet up to talk about this, though. Can you come over to my place?"

"Yeah, why not. I'll come over in half an hour, okay?"

"See you then, Mass."

"Bye, Chris." I hung up the phone, my phone shaking. What Chris want to talk about with me, that was also about Cam, that we couldn't do over the phone? I shook my head, put my phone back, down, and went to get dressed.

xxx

I rung the doorbell to Chris' door, tapping my foot on the doormat. The doormat cheerfully stated "Welcome!" but I wasn't feeling welcome today. I was feeling nervous, scared, and a little bit worried. What if Cam was onto Harris and I?

The Plovert's housekeeper, Susan, opened the door. "Hello, Massie." She waved me into the mud room. "Chris is upstairs in the gym, why don't you go on up and see him?"

I walked up the stairs of the Plovert's house, and walked into their home gym. "Chris?"

Chris stopped lifting the weights on the bicep-toning machine he was using, and they landed with a loud clank. Chris sat up, walked over to the fridge, and opened the fridge. "Hey, Mass. Want anything to drink?" Chris pulled out a glass of what I could only assume to be Muscle Milk, since that's all Chris drank after working out.

"No, thanks. What did you want to talk about, Chris. Let's just get to it."

"Always so straight forward. Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable." Chris led Massie to his room, before sitting in the desk chair, allowing Massie to sit on his bed. "So, I know you and Cam broke up."

"Yeah, but everyone knows that. It happened, like, two weeks ago by now."

"I know, I know. But have you heard that Cam wants revenge?"

"Why would Cam want revenge against me?"

"'Cause you broke up with him. Why else? I just want to hear the story from you, before I decide to help him."

"Decide to help him? Chris! How can you decide to help him get revenge against me?"

"Well, I've also heard that you and Harris are now dating."

"Kind of. What's your point, though? Cam was the one who cheated on me with Claire, and Harris was just... there to pick up the pieces! I'm sorry that I'm now dating the one who cared about me when I was falling apart!"

"Massie, you were hardly falling apart. But hold the line there - you said Cam was cheating on you? He told me that you were cheating on him with Harris before you broke up with Cam and stated dating Harris!"

"No... Cam was cheating on me. You believe me don't you?"

"I want to Massie. Cam always was a player. Look, I'm not going to take a side. I can't just say that either one of you is telling me the truth, because I honestly cannot say. Don't pull any of that 'If you were actually friends with me' crap either because Cam is one of my best guy friends and you are my girl friend. You can't make me choose."

"I guess, Chris. But you've really gotta believe me, Harris and me starting dating after I broke up with Cam because he was cheating on me. He even gave Claire...okay, wait. You remember that watch we all saw Claire wearing to the last day of school. The silver one? Way to expensive to be on her wrist?"

"Yeah, sorta. Why?"

"That was my grandfather's. I gave it to Cam because I thought I loved him. If I were cheating on him would I have done that?"

"I guess not. Massie, I'm still not on your side, but I'm leaning towards it. Let's leave it at that. Okay? Now, let's watch a movie or something. Scoot, fatty." I smiled, as my phone buzzed in my hands.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE!**

**Harris (917-324-1242): hey mass, weve got plans to make, dates to have. maine - one week best time for 'plans' ;) u free tmrw night? **

"Oooh, Massie. Who the text from? Lover boy? Lemme see!" Chris ran over and plucked the phone out of my hands. Chris frowned when he read the message. "Now I'm leaning towards Cam. What kind of quote-on-quote plans does he mean? How far can you guys have gotten in a week?"

I pulled nervously at my grey So-Lows, stretching the fabric on my thighs. "I'm just helping him with some girl in Maine, she was practically stalking him last year."

"Oh, alright. Here you go." Chris threw my phone back at me. I quickly responded to Harris, telling him I was free, before snuggling under Chris' blankets. I needed this before the plan goes full force - a night with a friend who won't turn against me. Even if he doesn't fully believe me.

**A/N #2 - so. my update will be sooner next time - promise! **


	8. Chapter 8

_Harris' POV_

"So, why did I have to come over?" I was currently sitting in Massie's room, which may I note was very organized, almost to the point where it was disturbing. The only thing that wasn't set up like a photo shoot for Ikea was the closet. Massie was throwing clothes out the closet, and many were landing at my feet. "And why aren't you packing this?" I held up a skimpy black bikini.

"You had to come over because you have to help me pack for Maine. And I'm not packing that bikini because it's old."

"Well, personally I think it looks wonderful." I threw the bathing suit on top of the pile of clothes collecting over a suitcase. I leaned back into Massie's bed, while she continued to paw through her seemingly never ending closet. "Can't we do something?"

Massie turned around and looked at me, "We are doing something. You are helping me. May I remind you who Cam will enlist for his little army? Two hints: Lyons and red hair."

"Are you talking about that little bastard who kept pouring syrup all over my chair during those family dinners?"

"Duh. In case you weren't aware the Lyons live in my guest house. Which is right across from my window." Massie stood up, and walked over to her window, scanning the yard. "He'll walk over here eventually. He saw you come over today, I saw him standing at the window with binoculars."

"And what are we going to do when he walks over here?"

"Well, he'll come up to my room. We'll already be, uh,"

"Kissing, Mass? You can say it."

"Yeah, anyway, and then he'll open the door, pretend like he needs something, and then when I yell at him to get out he'll sit outside my door and listen."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Claire."

"Claire?"

"His sister! Duh, haven't you ever seen her at family dinners? Blonde hair, blue eyes?"

"Oh, that's her name? Good to know... I think."

"Yeah, well, anyway." Massie turned around, clapping her hands. Todd just went downstairs, and I'm assuming he will be leaving the house soon. So how do you want to do this one?" I looked around Massie's room. The only problem with her Ikea-esque room was that there wasn't really much to work with.

"The bed."

"The bed?" Massie squeaked. "This plan has only been going on for like a week, Harris, and you think it's believable to be on the bed!"

"Chill out, it's not that big of a deal. There is really no where else in your room, unless you want to pretend we are having some big make out session just standing awkwardly in the middle of your room."

"I guess your right. Well, come on, Todd will be in my house by now probably."

"Wow, you are just so romantic, Massie." I pulled her hand and guided her over towards the bed, before her knees hit the edge and she was sprawled out like I previously was. "Okay, so..." I leaned in to kiss Massie, and as soon as our lips touched each other it was like fire. I ran my tongue over her lips before she opened her mouth, allowing our tongues to battle.

She lifted up the back of my shirt, her hands feeling my back, before she led them around the front tracing around my muscles.

Then the door opened. "Hey, Massie, do you have...whoa!" Massie took her arms out of my shirt, screaming a bit. "Sorry there guys, I'll just step out of the room."

"Todd! What did I say about knocking, my god!"

"Sorry!" Todd ducked back out of the door. Massie sat up rolling her eyes, but smiling.

"God, he's so annoying. So, what are we gonna do tonight?" She winked at me.

"We could just stay in..." I said trailing off. Massie hit me, before I started again. "Or we could go out to that restaurant that just opened in town. I forget what it is, but my parents said it was pretty nice."

"That sounds perfect." Massie smirked, and we distinctly heard footsteps tiptoeing away from Massie's door.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So I didn't do very well with that 'sooner' thing. It's been yet another year (actually only 11 months, but hey, whose counting?) Also, I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors––going back and reading I couldn't believe myself! Defiantly instead of definetly...your instead of you're...drives me nuts! **

**DISCLAIMER: If you haven't gotten it by now, I don't own the clique. bleh. Or Novella (which is an actual yummy restaurant in NYC.) **

_Harris's POV_

"Maybe you should warn me next time I'm going to have to take you out for a fancy dinner. I'm gonna have to go home and change and get my wallet..."

"Harris, you're the one who wanted to go. I told you it was fine if we just left and went to your house for awhile!"

"Whatever, Massie. Maybe I just want to make up for that fact that my brother was such a piece of crap boyfriend for you."

"Thanks Harris, you're just so sweet!" Massie cooed, sarcastically. She flatted down the purple dress she was wearing, then pulled at the gold necklace around her neck. Massie spoke again, "Harris...um..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you know if Cam has ever cheated on a girl before? I mean, am I the only one that wasn't good enough for him?"

"Mass... you know you were good enough for him and I also think that you know you were his only real girlfriend. He's probably cheated on some other flings before. I dunno. I don't really pay attention to his love life." Massie smiled sadly. "Hey, chin up. Remember why we're doing all of this? To get revenge. Cam's an asshole. Now, come on. I'll take you to my house for a second, change and grab my wallet, and then we'll go to Novella." I grabbed Massie's hand, kissed her on the forehead (the girl needed some comfort-alright?) and starting walking out to my car with her, after she stopped me and grabbed her purse.

"Harris, thanks for doing this all... I really don't know how I would be if you weren't helping me." I opened her door, and then walked around to the other side.

"It's no problem. Hey, we still need to plan for Maine anyway. We can talk over dinner, right?"

"Yeah, no problem." It was silent for the rest of the way to my house, and when we got there I started to get out of the car.

"Massie, you wanna come in or just stay here? I think my mom stayed home tonight, she's probably baking. Or you could just come chill in my room."

"I'll come in." Massie said quietly, opening the car door.

_Massie's POV_

After Todd had walked away, I realized how amazing everything that Harris is doing for me is. Most guys wouldn't get revenge against their brother with his ex-girlfriend, and I was surprised Harris was doing so. And now, I'm starting to wonder if I fell for the wrong brother all along. Walking into the Fisher household, my mouth started to water. Mrs. Fisher was home, and it smelled like she was baking cookies.

"Harris? Is that you?" Mrs. Fisher walked towards the door, wiping her hands on a tea towel. "Massie! Oh, you must come chat with me for a few minutes! Cam can wait for you, dear." Grabbing my elbow, she started to drag me to the kitchen.

"Uh, Mrs. Fisher, I'm not dating Cam anymore..."

"You aren't?" Mrs. Fisher stopped in her tracks, and looked at me, confused. "No offense, dear, I love to see you, but why are you here then?"

"We're leaving in a few minutes, mom. I'm taking Mass out to dinner."

"Oh! Why, you two make a lovely couple, instead then! Come on then, Massie. Come in the kitchen with me. You can sample my new chocolate chip cookie recipe!"

I watched Harris shake his head and smile, and then walk to the staircase to get his wallet. Turning around, he spoke again, "I'll be ready in a few, Mass. I'll come and get you from my mom's claws." He mimicked a pair of claws, Mrs. Fisher then throwing the tea towel at him, and laughing, before she resumed escorting me to her kitchen.

"So, dear, how are you these days. Things have changed haven't they?" She guided me over to the kitchen island where her cookies were stacked up. She handed me two, before taking one for herself and leaning against the counter.

Taking a bite of the cookie, in order to waste time answering, I nodded. "Times change, I guess. Cam and I just weren't working out anymore. Harris was there for me. I hope Cam isn't too hurt by it." I faked a frown. "These cookies are, delicious, by the way."

"Thank you!" Mrs. Fisher lowered her voice to a whisper, then, "I want you to know, Massie, that I don't mind you dating Harris so quickly. I know how things...happen, sometimes. I truly think that you and Harris will work together. I only want the best for you and my boys." Smiling to herself, she took another cookie. "Oh, Cam! There you are. Massie here is just waiting for Harris."

"Oh, uh, that's nice. Do we have anything to eat, ma?"

"Well, I just made cookies. Do you want some, dear?" Feeling awkward standing there, I was about to go find Harris when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear. "Ready to go?" I nodded and he smiled and kissed me on the head before he let go of me. He then wrapped his arm around my waist. "We're gonna leave now, mom. See ya later." He then started to guide me out the door, while Mrs. Fisher was calling out her goodbyes. I smiled Mrs. Fisher and waved goodbye.

Once we were outside in the driveway, I spoke again. "Your mom is so nice, Harris. When I was with Cam I hardly ever got to talk to her, and we were really dating."

"Somethin' new for every relationship, babe. I personally love my mommy." Harris winked before unlocking his BMW and opening my door. "So, Maine. First plan of attack?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** This was a quick update, wasn't it? I've really been in a writing news, and I'm hoping that this summer I'll finish this story and then /maybe/ finish some others or just start a new story. To all my reviewers––you bring a smile to my face. Seriously, I read your reviews and a big, huge smile sat on my face for five minutes.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own The Clique or Xbox or Call of Duty or How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days

_Cam's POV_

"Kill it! Come on, man! Get them!" I shouted at Derrick as he frantically pressed all the buttons on his Xbox controller. "Seriously?" GAME OVER flashed onto the screen, blinking red. I turned off my Xbox 360 before leaning back into my bean bag chair.

"Sorry, Cam. This game has never been my forte and you know that...I'm more of a Call of Duty man."

"Whatever, dude. So, I'm leaving in a few days."

"Yeah? Where to?"

"Goin' to Maine. You know that we always go with the Blocks. It's gonna be mad awkward this year though. You know, 'cause Harris and Massie will be all over each other."

"That's rough."

"Well, my mom said I could bring someone with me. And I was thinking, who else would I bring except my main accomplice?"

"And who is your main accomplice, again?"

"YOU, man! You've gotta come. I have to tear Massie down... I don't know how or when but that's the beauty of it all. We can plan with the guys before I leave and with you there to help me it'll be as easy as a piece of cake."

"I'll ask my parents...do you have any cake, by the way? I'm starved!"

_Massie's POV_

"So you really think that's gonna work?"

"Why wouldn't it?"

"I don't know...I always thought your brother was a little less..._aware_ than that."

"Trust me, Massie, he'll notice. And then he'll start watching and sneaking around, and trying to figure out what's going on with us. You remember how you were his first real relationship? Well, he's going to want to know how his first real girlfriend moved on so quickly––onto his own _brother_ so quickly. Do you have any better plans?"

"No, I just feel kind of mean doing this all to him. I'm starting to wonder, does he really deserve it?"

"Remember how you felt a few nights ago and ask yourself that. Whatever you wanna do. I'll follow you either way. Although, I will say that I don't think you deserve to be cheated on." Harris dropped the navy blue napkin onto the table, and shoved his chair back. "Ready to go?"

_Harris's POV_

Dropping Massie at the front of her house, I grabbed her elbow before she got out of the car "Hey, I'll see you Tuesday, right? You can drive up with me if you want. Cam's going with my mom this year. We can talk about everything more, or just chill if you decide you don't wanna go through with it."

A small smile graced Massie's face "Thanks, Harris. I'd like that. I'll tell my mom." She got out of the car and walked up the pathway to her house, and when she got to the door she turned around, smiled, and then waved by to me. I gripped the steering wheel, wondering what the hell I had really gotten myself into.

_Massie's POV_

"I'm just not sure what to do anymore, Leesh! Cam hurt me, sure, but you know my morals. People called me Little Miss Massie Morals for the entire 8th grade! That name was _not _funny, but even I know it was true!"

"I think you need to have a little fun in your life for once, honestly. You are aware that it's okay to be a little mad at Cam. A lot more than a little, in fact."

"But I didn't need to drag Harris into it too!"

"He's not complaining, is he? Man, what I would give to just go on one date with him. One measly, little date. That boy is fine." Alicia licked her lips. "Let's just take your mind off of it for awhile. Wanna go for a swim? Then after, we can bake cookies or something and watch _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days. _What I think you need is a little girl time. Let's just call up the girls and we'll all hang together before you leave for an entire month. And now that I can publicly announce how jealous I am of you, I will. You get to spend a month making out with Harris just to get back at Cam. And you're saying no...what is wrong with you?" Alicia pulled out her iPhone and starting calling Kristen.

"Hey, could you not tell anyone else about this, by the way? Just tell them Harris and I are hanging out or something, if they ask. Me and him have always gotten along anyway, it's believable."

"Whatever you say, but if I were dating him I would be shouting it from the top of the Westchester Mall." Alicia pursed her lips. "Well, maybe somewhere people could actually hear me. Maybe in the café." I looked over at Alicia and we both burst out laughing. "Okay, maybe I'm planning a little too far ahead. But hey, you should embrace it while it lasts. Harris is a nice guy. You like hanging out with him. Maybe you even like making out with him. I dunno. But seriously, let's just forget about that for awhile. Talk it over in the car on the drive up to Maine. And let's spend this last day before you leave hanging with the girls and helping you pack last minute things. I'm gonna miss you so much while you're gone!" Alicia threw her arms around Massie's neck, and letting go as soon as she heard Kristen's voice yelling over the phone.

**A/N #2: **I know it's REALLY short, but if the chapters are shorter the updates will be quicker. Plus, the way I'm writing too much could happen if I started to make the chapter super long (or, more likely everything would just drag on even more! Decisions, decisions.) Also, I think I spelled definitely wrong in the last chapter even when I was correcting it. Problem word, I guess. I'm also leaving again on Saturday for two weeks, so maybe another update tomorrow and another Friday, and but I'm not sure if I'll even have internet access while I'm gone (plus I'm going to be spending my entire day at the beach) So, in conclusion EXPECT an update on Thursday.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Short again, sorry, but I haven't packed or anything yet and I have so much to do and so little to time to actually write. But next chapter, they'll be in Maine! Hip-hip...! Maybe, maybe, MAYBE an update tomorrow. We'll see. I almost didn't post this because it's so short, but I figure it's better to post something than for me to get all caught up in everything and not post for two more weeks...

_Harris's POV_

"Whoa, little bro! Where are you going? Mom's not gonna be home for another hour."

"I was just gonna put my suitcase in your car. Aren't you leaving now?"

"I thought I told you, you're driving up with the 'rents this year..."

"Harris! What the fuck, man? You told me last year that I could drive up with you."

"I said you could _probably _drive up with me. Massie's going up with me this year. Her mom knows, our mom knows, Massie's knows...I'm pretty sure everyone but you knows." Derrick then started walking up to the pathway to our house, ruffling his hand before dropping the Nike duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder onto the porch.

"What up, Harris? I thought you were leaving awhile ago."

"How did **he** know and I didn't? I'm calling mom!" Cam stormed into the house before Derrick let out a low whistle.

"So, he's not taking that very well is he."

Harris sighed, before answering. "I've managed to steal his girlfriend and make him sit in a car for five hours with our parents in less than a week. I'd be pretty mad if that was me."

"Wait, you actually were hooking up with Massie before they broke up? That's a low blow, man. I didn't think you really did it, but now that I've heard it from the man himself..."

"Wait, what? When did I say that? Massie and I started dating after the broke up. Actually, the first time I ever even considered dating her was when I was picking up all his shit from her house."

"But Cam told me that..." Derrick looked at his feet and back up at me "Cam told me that you and Massie were sneaking around behind his back." I clenched both my fists before responding.

"Derrick, I don't know what the fuck he's been telling you but that isn't true. I hardly talked to Massie when they were dating because I was afraid that Cam would get mad and make that exact accusation. Man, that kid has always been so insecure." I sighed and unclenched my fists. "Look, you're not gonna believe me and I understand, but Massie wouldn't have cheated on him. She was seriously happy with him. And when they broke up, I happened to be the only person there for her. Alicia was still in Spain and she wouldn't let any of her other friends see her cry. I don't know how long we're going to be together, but you of all people should know that I would never do that to my younger brother with a girl he actually cared for, no matter how much I act like I hate him sometimes. I've gotta go pick up Massie...I'll see you up in Maine, bro."

_Massie's POV_

"Massie! Darling! Massie, sweetie, get up! Massie? Where are you! Harris is here waiting for you!" I snuggled deeper into my covers, ignoring my mom. Used to her tricks, I knew that Harris was not here yet, since he said he would be coming over around 8 and it was only 8:15.

Shit.

Throwing the covers off, I hopped out of my bed. I looked into the mirror before cringing. Bed-head was not going to work with anyone. "Tell Harris I'll be down in 15 minutes, tops!" I ran across the room and into my shower. Taking the shortest shower of my life, in which I hardly washed the shampoo out of my hair, I wrapped a fluffy white towel around me before stepping into my room––where Harris was currently looking at pictures on my desk.

"Hey, Mass. You're mom told me it was okay to wait for you up here...I guess she wasn't aware that you didn't have clothes on yet. Um, I'll just wait outside..." I clutched the towel up to my body before nodding at Harris.

"Um, yeah. Good idea. I'll be out in a sec, I swear." Going into my walk-in closet and shutting the door to it, I pulled on the outfit I had laid out the night before quickly leaving my room. "Sorry, I just overslept. Hey, did you put my suitcases in your car already? They aren't in my room anymore and I can't imagine my mom did anything with them."

"I put them in my car while I was waiting for you. I had nothing else to do since you parents are getting their car ready. Anyway, shall we go? Better to get ahead of everyone else. Pick out the best rooms, you know."

"We haven't switched rooms in, like, ever."

"Solid point. Can't I just want to spend a little time with my girlfriend _alone_?" Harris winked and we both burst out laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Got back from vacation a week ago (I can't lie) but I never sat down on my computer for more than five minutes at a time (hardly checked facebook except on my blackberry) sooo here I am a wee later, starting to write. I might be leaving again soon, though, but here's a chapter while I'm still home and not in school!

_

* * *

_**Cam's POV**

I stepped into the house, my bag slung over my shoulder, with Derrick trailing behind me. "Yo, Der, you coming?"

"Nah, man, I can find my own way up there. I'm gonna get something to eat before your parents get back."

"They won't be back for at least a few hours...they went to the liquor store with Massie's parents and then they are going to a wine tasting."

"Whatever, man. I'm just marking my territory."

"You're so weird..."

"I'll be up soon. Chill your nips, buddy!"

"Whatever." I started down to the basement, where my room, Harris's room, and Massie's room were all located. The basement had been split into five different rooms years ago.

As soon as I got to my room, I threw my bag onto my bed, and went to use the bathroom. However, when I got into the bathroom, I heard noises coming from my brothers room (due to Harris and I sharing a bathroom that had a door into each of our rooms). Back when I was 10 and "too young" too hang out with my brothers friends, I used to sit in the bathroom and listen to them talk about all the girls they had met on the beach.

In Harris's room, there was a giggle and then a noise that sounded kind of like a moan. I stood still, listening for anything else. God, could I be any creepier? Standing outside my brothers bathroom listening for _sex noises._

"Oh, right there, Harris."

"God, could you be any louder, Massie? And if you keep moving the bed like that..." Another low moan was let out and by then I had heard enough, not even wanting to hear the end of Harris's sentence. I turned back into my room and flopped back onto my bed. So my ex-girlfriend and older brother were probably having sex right now, and I was just listening to them go at it.

* * *

**Harris's POV**

"Oh, right there Harris." I pressed a little harder into Massie's foot, trying my best to massage her feet.

"God, could you be any louder, Massie." Massie smirked and nuzzled into my bedspread a little bit more, making the bed move on the frames wheels. "And if you keep moving the bed like that we're gonna be on the other side of the room by dinner!" I pressed into Massie's heel and she let out a moan.

"Sorry. Haven't gotten a good foot massage in ages. Svetlana thinks she's good at it but she really just makes my feet hurt for days. But I don't have the heart to tell her."

"Well aren't you a good Catholic."

"Mhm. My mommy would be proud, wouldn't she?" Massie closed her eyes as she leaned back into the pillows. "Don't let me fall asleep."

"Whatever you say." I let go of Massie's foot and switched to the right foot. "So, what are you planning on doing tonight?"

"Jessie called me last week and told me there was some big bonfire planned for tonight."

"Jessie?"

"You know, that girl that hangs around here sometimes? She has short black hair, green eyes? Kinda tall?"

"Oh, _that _Jessie. She's Mike's cousin, right?"

"Yeah. You know, I used to have the biggest crush on Mike. Jessie would always bring me over and drop hints, but I don't think Mike ever got it."

"I remember that! Mike knew, though. But Theo had already staked claims on you that summer. Poor Mike never got the chance."

"I forgot that you were friends with Mike...wait, Theo liked me? How do you know? I always thought he liked Ava! Theo is so cute, and really nice. Maybe if he told me..." I pressed into Massie's foot a little too deeply and she let out a squeak. "What was that for?"

"Just reminding you that you like me this summer." I smirked and looked down at her before she smiled and let her head rest on the pillow again.

"I know. Hey, why did we never hang out during the summer? Jamie and I always used to hang out with Mike and his friends at night. I hardly ever talked to Cam except during the day, so that wasn't it..."

"I dunno, Massie. I'm pretty sure I was there, maybe you just never noticed me. Too busy hanging on Mike while Theo was all over you. Well, that's all gonna change this year. Just you and me, Massssssssie! Until we decide that Cam has taken enough." With no response from Massie, I looked down at her, only to find out that she was asleep. I gently shook her, only for her to look at my face and murmur something to me.

"Maybe you should go see if Cam is here yet." She looked down at my bare chest, me having taken my shirt off and been sitting in my room with Massie in just jeans since we got here. "And walk into his room rebuttoning your jeans...it'll make him..." she trailed off for a second, closing her eyes before forcing them open again. "think we're doing something I never did with him." Massie smirked before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep once again.

I laughed out loud, Massie could still come up with evil plans half asleep. Unbuttoning and unzipping my jeans before I walked out of my room, I went to go see if Cam was here yet.

* * *

**Massie's POV**

Walking out of Harris's room, I went upstairs to go see if my parents were here yet. Sitting at the kitchen table with at least five different types of chips, a sandwich, grapes, two bananas (one eaten, one not), two cans of Coke, a water bottle, and a English muffin pizza, was the one and only, Derrick Harrington.

"Hey, Derrick...got any room at that table for me?"

"Oh, hey Massie! Of course there's room, over by the salt-and-vinegar...wait. Uh, sorry, no room for you. Try the breakfast bar?"

"What?"

"I said, there is no room at this table for you. Sorry, my food just takes up all the space."

"Well, the chairs are empty. I wasn't even going to eat anything. I can hold my food in my hands, anyway..."

"NO! There is no room at this table for you, Massie! The chairs are there to...catch my food if it falls!"

"Whatever, Derrick. I wasn't aware that Cam breaking up with me was going to cause our friendship to end too, but whatever. It's not like ever let us talk when me and him were dating in the first place. I'll see you later." I grabbed an apple and a water bottle before leaving the kitchen. "Or maybe not." I said under my breath. What was with all of Cam's friends these days? You'd think I cheated on Cam or something.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry, I left to go on vacation again! Anyway, I'm also curious: would you prefer the switching points of view or sticking with a 3rd person? I'm just wondering because I know that I actually prefer reading stories when they are all in the 3rd person (I'm not sure why, I usually write in the 1st person!)**

* * *

**Massie's POV**

"So, Massie." Harris pushed a tree branch away as we walked through the woods down to the hidden spot in the woods where kids usually met before going to the beach for bonfires. "I've heard that Cam plans on being at this bonfire tonight. And remember that we are gonna have to act like a couple." I rolled my eyes at this. We've been acting like a couple for over a week now, I'm pretty sure I've gotten this little act down. "However, you do realize that if we are a new couple, we're going to want to be a little more touchy feely."

"Meaning that you want me to walk off with you at some point so we can go make out somewhere?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, yeah. But me, being the mastermind, I've already thought this out." Throwing his arm around my shoulders and squeezing, he started to map out the beach with his fingers. "Now, if you do remember there is that giant rock that sits not too far away from where people have bonfires. In fact, if you look hard enough and drift off a little you can see exactly what is going on there. I figure if we go there, Cam will be able to see us since he will obviously be watching."

"And if he isn't watching?"

"Then we'll have to find a way to get his attention and blame it on being drunk. I hope you know how to moan loudly!"

xxx

"Massie!" Jessie ran up to me, a giant smile on her freckled face. "How are you? How's Westchester? How was your first day here? Harris? Wait, are you dating Harris? Ohmygosh! Maaaaasssieee, why didn't you tell me? I have to go tell Mike! Hold on, I'll be right back, I want to talk to you, but just wait."

"Jessie, wait––"

"Seriously, I'll only be a second!"

"Jess, I think they'll figure out on their own. You don't need to tell them." Harris looked down at me with a smirk. "Plus, I've got to tell them what they've been missing out on." I internally rolled my eyes, but instead I just smiled and laughed, then hit Harris on the shoulder.

"Shh! Harris, you can't go telling everybody about what we do on our own!" See, I can clearly play the part of girlfriend well. Plus, if Jessie believes me then she will tell everyone––and I mean everyone.

"There are some things I like to keep to myself, Massie, don't worry. I'm gonna go chill with the guys, I'll catch up with you in a few. Want me to grab you a Smirnoff before they're all gone?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay here and talk to Jess. I'll be over in a second." Harris winked at me and then walked away, leaving me with the bubbly, gossiping, Jessie.

"Soooooo..." Jessie started, "When did this happen? I never thought that you and Harris would get together, but you two are soooo cute! But last time we talked, you were dating Cam..."

"Um, well we started dating a few weeks ago. After Cam and I broke up, Harris came over to talk to me, and he was just being really nice and he was there for me, and I realized that maybe I wasn't with the right brother all along."

"Oh, really? Harris is cuter anyway! Plus, he's older and more experienced. Massie, you are so lucky! I want my own Harris!" Jessie pouted her lower lip. "I know! You can help me find a new guy! And, now we get to hang out with Harris's friends all day! Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Are you forgetting that Mike and Harris are friends?"

"Just because they're Mike's friends doesn't mean they can't be my 'friends' too." Jessie said with finger quotes around the word friends. "I'm so excited! So, who should we plan my attack on? Chris? Hunt? James? Theo? Connor? Whit?"

**

* * *

**

**Harris's POV **

"Yo, guys, what's up?" I sit sitting down on the sand next to the bonfire, digging Massie's drink into the sand next to me.

"Harris, my man! How you doin'?" Connor held out his hand for a fist bump. "Have you seen the chicks around here yet? Seriously lackin' this year. They're all ugly or unavailable."

"Hey, Harris! Is that Massie?" Theo called out. "She's lookin' fine this year. Maybe this year..."

"Uh, yeah, Theo, I don't think you have a chance this year. She's kinda my girlfriend now. Sorry, it happened while we were back home."

"Aw, dude! That's such an unfair advantage. Just when you think there's a hot chick around..."

xxx

"Hey, guys." Cam sat down in the sand, with Derrick following closely behind him. "Anything exciting going on?"

"Not really." I replied, not really wanting to be talking to Cam now. Although, this was honestly the perfect situation for Massie and I. If Cam stayed for fifteen minutes more, I could take Massie away to the rock and make it look like I didn't leave just to make a point to Cam. "You wanna chill, Cam?"

"Yeah, man. Der and I just needa get some drinks. We'll be back." Cam then stood up and brushed the sand off the back of his legs, before walking off into the direction of the cooler.

I looked down at Massie, who was currently sitting in-between my legs and leaning into my back, before whispering into her ear, "He just set up the perfect situation. Just act all giggly and stuff for a little. Don't be alarmed if I...touch you...or whatever. If we walk away when he's sitting with us, it's perfect. Trust me."

Massie just leaned back and crooked her neck up in order to whisper into my ear. "Sounds perfect. I won't be too surprised, don't worry. You think I'm gonna make out with you multiple times, but I'm gonna freak out if you touch me?" Cam was nearing our group again, and by the time he could see me, I was pretty much sucking on Massie's neck.

"This was not something I ever expected to see my brother and ex-girlfriend doing, dude. Could you stop it with the PDA?"

"Whatever you want, Cammie boy. Let's go Massie." I got up, and then reached for Massie's hand. Both of us grinning devilishly at each other, we walked away to gigantic rock that was perfectly in line with where Cam was sitting. Well, that was easier than expected.

**

* * *

**

**Cam's POV**

If I didn't expect to see my brother sucking on my ex-girlfriend's neck, another thing I wasn't pleased to see was my brother practically dry humping her on a rock. When I told him to cut it with the PDA, I didn't predict that he was going to walk away to go rape her practically.

And I could see everything they were doing, since there were in my line of direction. It's one of those things that you don't want to see, but you can't take your eyes off of.

I wanted to vomit.

I seriously felt like a stalker now. Earlier, I was listening to them have sex, and now I'm watching as they practically have sex on a rock. Plus, the way that Massie seemed to mold into Harris perfectly, and the way that their hands seemed to move effortlessly and to the perfect place (unlike when Massie and I were dating and we never knew where our hands should go and every time we even hugged our held hands it felt awkward) was disgusting.

It's hard to see that your brother not only looks better with your ex, but gets a long with her a million times better.

Plus, my mom approves of them. She is practically writing up the guest list for the wedding.

And while sitting there, watching them go at it, I decided that it was time to take down Massie and Harris.

There was no way that she was going to get over me so easily, that my brother was going to be picked over me yet again, and there was no way that I was going to see Massie and Harris happy with each other without a fight.


End file.
